New Beginnings
by xxxxninaxxxx
Summary: After their father dies in a horrible car crash, Nina and Marina Castro's family move to Seattle to start over. What happens when Nina befriends the future iCarly gang and Marina starts to form a small crush on Spencer Shay? Spencer/OC


**(A/N: Originally, this story used to be rightful owner of Outsidel0okingin but she gave it up for adoption and I decided to take over for her. Just another side little note, picture Nina Castro as Selena Gomez, picture Marina Castro as Mila Kunis, picture their mother Brielle as Sofia Vergara. Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, does anyone know where I can find iCarly transcripts for the episodes since I can't watch the show on Netflix anymore? Thank you all and if you enjoy this, please alert, favorite, and review!)**

_Okay. Breathe. Just breathe. _She tried reassuring herself over and over again that she would be okay. But for a fact, she knew that it wouldn't be okay. First day at a new school was already making her have a panic attack. She couldn't help it. It was natural for her to be scared like this. Especially around a crowd full of people. Now people who she didn't know was going to come up to her and put her in the spot light.

Nina Castro hated to be in the spot light. Especially in the center of attention. Always, even as a small child, she would shy away from others. She could only wish that she had the confidence like other people out in the world do. Like Ashley Tisdale or Miley Cyrus. But confidence isn't meant for everyone, she guessed.

Today was Nina's first day of school and she was not prepared to meet new people.

Self-consciously, she examined herself in the girl's bathroom at Ridgeway Middle school. She hoped that she looked decent but then again, she was never great with fashion, unlike my mother.

Recently, her mother decided it would be great to start over in Seattle, Washington. Her mother happened to be born here, where her grandmother lives, though she always calls her "Nana". Nina's mother was also working to open up a new fashion boutique shop soon since it's always been a dream of her mother's. She looked into the dull mirror and fixed her shoulder-length dark brown hair, which looked a little frizzy at the moment since she didn't style it, leaving it in its natural curly state.

She was blessed to have my mother's beautiful tanned-skin. That was about the only positive quality she could say about herself. Her grandmother has always been a fan of her chocolate brown eyes but Nina thought they always looked dull and lifeless.

Nina could say she was the most average, boring human being there ever was.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nina." She whispered to herself, trying to contain herself.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Nina left the girl's bathroom, walking outside to find her older sister, Marina, waiting for her.

"Jeez, I thought you were never going to come out." Marina commented with an amused smile.

"Shut up, Rina." Nina said with a shaky sigh as they started to walk towards the main office. Nina was blessed that the halls weren't crowded yet. Well, it was only thirty minutes before school started.

"This is so surreal." Marina couldn't stop talking. "I can't believe I actually got a teaching job here! And at your new school! This is so exciting!"

Nina chuckled from hearing her older sister. Even though Marina might have been excited, Nina was a nervous wreck. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking and she thought she might have panic attack.

When they finally arrived in the principal's office, the Castro sisters were escorted inside.

The principal smiled as Marina and Nina cautiously walked in.

"Please, have a seat." He casually said, gesturing for the sisters to take seats at the wall. "I'll be right with you in a moment."

They both nodded and quietly took seats.

Nina observed her surroundings and noticed a girl who looked her age sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk. She had dark hair and fair skin. She seemed sweet.

"I think we should call her father to discuss this." Said the other lady who looked like a frazzled teacher. Nina gulped at the sight of her while Marina gave her a dirty look.

"My dad stations in Europe right now." The brunette girl clarified.

"He's in the military." Principal Franklin added. The ginger teacher gave him an odd look.

"Well, there must be some adult in charge of her." She replied hastily. Nina and Marina shared perplex looks.

"My older brother, Spencer." The girl said, confidently.

"Oh, yes," the teacher chuckled almost disbelievingly. "The artist." _An artist_? Marina thought. _Awesome occupation._

"He's a great artist." The girl defended. Nina smiled slightly and Marina already liked this girl. Full of spunk and loyalty.

"We don't need to call her brother in about this." Principal Franklin said. "I'm sure that you can come up with a suitable punishment."

The teacher chuckled, almost sinisterly. "Fine. You know, Carly, I am in charge of the talent show this year."

"Yeah, you're holding auditions this Saturday." The girl said. The teacher grinned at her.

"No. You are."

"Huh?" the girl looked horrified. Marina felt sympathy for the poor girl and Nina felt the need to help her.

"I will be enjoying my Saturday while you video tape the auditions for me." The teacher handed her a sheet while the girl stood up in disbelief.

"No! I'm going to see Cuttlefish play live at the Hawthorne on Saturday."

"I'm sorry," Marina couldn't help but say, "I don't mean to intrude, but don't you think punishment on a Saturday is a little too harsh. I mean—"

"Who are you?" asked the teacher, a bit rudely for Marina's taste.

"Oh, I'm Marina Castro. This is my first teaching job here." Marina faltered in her words as the teacher, happened to be named Briggs, and stared her down, making Marina feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes." Principal Franklin held out his hand with a welcoming smile towards Marina. "Miss Castro. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Wonderful resume, by the way."

"Thank you." Marina smiled. "But, I'm sorry, but I still don't think a punishment like that is acceptable."

"I agree." The girl added. Nina watched the scene before her as she sat in her seat, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"It's what you get for turning me into a hippopotamus." Briggs snarled at the young girl.

"Rhinoceros." The girl corrected feebly.

"GET OUT!" Briggs shouted, making Marina and Nina jump out of their skin and making the poor girl run out the office. Briggs smiled satisfactory.

"Was that really necessary?" Nina asked from under her breath but Briggs heard her.

"What? Did you want to join her?" Briggs asked mockingly. Nina only shook her head. "IS THAT A NO?!"

"Yes, sir- I mean ma'am." Nina corrected herself, almost biting her tongue.

"Excuse me, but could you be a little easier on her. She's new." Marina tried saying.

"Oh," Principal Franklin gave an acknowledging smile. "Then you must be Nina Castro. Hi, I'm your new Principal." He held out his hand encouragingly as Nina got up from her seat and shook his hand with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you." Nina greeted.

"Same. Now here's your new schedule and a map of the school. Did you need help to find your classes?"

"No. I think I'll be fine." Nina assured while grabbing her new schedule.

"Great." Franklin grinned. "Good luck and if you have any trouble, come and see me."

"Thanks." Nina nodded before exhaling a shaky breath and leaving the office, leaving Marina with Briggs and Franklin.

-0-

Marina nervously sighed as the first bell of the day rang. Franklin gave her a warm welcome while Briggs gave her the evil eye. She was surprised that she happened to be nervous.

Don't be silly, she reminded herself. Their just middle-schoolers.

Soon enough, a crowd of students hurried into the room, their chatter filling the room. Marina observed her whole class and noticed some of the boys staring at her. She rolled her eyes. Horny teenagers.

"Good morning class," Marina cleared her throat, making the class naturally quiet down. "For most of you that don't know, my name is Marina Castro, so feel free to call me Miss Castro or Miss C. Whatever you prefer. I'm your new Art teacher."

-0-

The whole day, Nina kept being introduced to many people in all of her classes. Of course since Nina was incredibly shy, a lot of people only introduced themselves once before leaving her alone. And Nina was thankful for that.

At lunch, Nina hung out with Marina in her new art classroom. The two sisters both talked about how their day was going so far and what was happening.

-0-

"So how's your day so far?" Brielle, Marina's mother, asked over the phone. Marina was talking with her mother during art class while the kids were busy with practicing drawing themselves in portraits.

"Surprisingly well," Marina sighed over the phone.

"See, I told you it wasn't going to be that bad."

"Yeah," Marina shrugged. "But then there's Miss Briggs who thought it would be good to 'check up' on me, thinking I wasn't doing a good job. She's lucky I didn't kick her out of the class the moment she stepped in."

"I see that you don't get along with her, I assume?"

"That hag has been working here for twenty years or so. From what I can tell, she's a frazzled, mean human being." Marina growled.

"Shocker." Brielle said sarcastically.

"Anyways, how's the future boutique coming along?" Marina asked casually.

"Wonderful, baby doll. Absolutely _maravilloso_." Brielle gushed in Spanish. Marina smiled.

"It will be great, ma." Marina said encouragingly. "_Va a ser impresionante_." It will be awesome, Marina said.

"_Si_, _si_," Brielle agreed. "Well, I don't want to keep you from work so keep doing what you're doing."

"_Hara_." Marina nodded. "All right then. _Te amo_, ma."

"_Adios_, _muneca_." Brielle said bye, babydoll in Spanish. Marina smiled as she hung up the phone before she would get in trouble.

-0-

Sixth period. The last period of the day. Nina felt so relieved and so exhausted at once. Today has been an extremely overwhelming day for her. And it got about more overwhelming when something or someone, nearly body slammed her into a locker, causing her to double-over in pain. The action was so sudden and quick, she was shocked.

"Oh my God," a shrill voice cried out. "Sam! What have I told you about body slamming random people?"

"She was wearing green. I _despise _the color green." Another voice said casually and nonchalantly.

"Doesn't mean you attack the person!"

Nina looked up to find the girl who she saw in Principal Franklin's office earlier. The girl who was accused of photo docking the teacher's head to a photo of a rhinoceros. She also saw another girl with curly long blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette crouched down besides Nina. "Sam's a little bit on the aggressive side." The girl, who Nina learned was Sam, rolled her eyes.

"It's okay." Nina chuckled nervously as the brunette helped her up. The girl looked at her curiously.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

"I don't prefer being called new girl, but yeah, I guess I am." Nina nodded.

"Nice. I'm Carly and this is my best friend, Sam." Carly smiled at Nina while Sam gave Nina a dirty scowl.

"Hi, I'm Nina Castro." Nina offered a smile as she and Carly shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Castro, where you from?" Sam asked, sounding a bit rude. Nina was taken back from her tone of voice.

"Um, I just recently moved here from California." Nina self-consciously tucked back a piece of her hair.

"Wow. It must be different living here considering Cali has the nicest weather." Carly said with a warm smile. Sam only rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind, really." Nina shrugged. Then it started to go to an awkward silence until Sam spoke up.

"Well, I'm hungry." she said. "You two awkward little kiddies can chat while I go hunt me down some fried chicken." Then Sam scampered away. Nina looked at Carly amused.

"Is Sam always like...?"

"Yes." Carly immediately answered. "But that's just her personality."

"I see." Nina chuckled.

"Hey, I was wondering, did you want to hang out after school?" Carly asked. Nina looked at her partially shocked.

"Me?" Nina asked dumbly. Carly only giggled.

"Yeah, you!" Carly said. "Come on, it could be fun." Well Nina certainly wasn't going to pass up an offer like that. It was her goal to try to make a few friends at least.

"Sure." Nina said as casually as possible. "Why not?"

"Yayness!" Carly squealed as Nina looked at her in amusement. "We could easily walk from here. The Bushwell Plaza is not far from here—"

"You live at the Bushwell Plaza?" Nina interrupted, happiness shining in her brown eyes.

"Do you?" Carly asked. "Oh my God, that's so awesome!" Nina laughed. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.

-0-

After school was over, Nina walked home with Carly towards the Bushwell Plaza. The whole way, Nina talked about how she moved to Washington all the way from California. When they stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor, Carly looked at Nina with sympathy.

"Your dad died?" Carly asked quietly. Nina only nodded. "How?"

"Car accident." Nina simply answered. It always hurt to talk about her father.

"Oh my God, that's terrible." Carly gasped. Nina shrugged.

"It happened a year ago. I mean, it was tough. But I learned to move on. That's why my mom thought it would be good to move back here to live with my Nana."

Carly looked at Nina and gave her an encouraging smile. "You're very brave to be going through this."

Nina scoffed. "Brave? You've got to be kidding me."

"No." Carly shook her head as they approached her apartment door, 8-C. "I mean it." To change the intense subject, Carly nodded towards Nina's apartment door 8-E. "So, that's where you really live?"

"That's where my Nana lives. But since we live with her now." Nina said while chuckling. "That's so weird though. Who would've known that I was living next to such a nice girl my age?"

"Thanks. I've known your Nana ever since I moved in with Spencer. She's a nice lady." Carly said while fishing for her keys in her bag. In the midst of the action, she dropped her water bottle. Before Nina or Carly could reach for it, a boy ran out of his apartment from across and kneeled down and grabbed it before the girls could.

"You dropped this." The boy thrust the water bottle into Carly's face. Nina looked at the boy with a confused expression.

Carly chuckled while taking it. "Thanks but-"

"I was gonna walk you home from school but I couldn't find ya." The boy said all in one breathe. "Hey!" the boy waved enthusiastically. Nina couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief. Was this boy for real?

"Freddie, we're you just looking through your peephole again, waiting for me to come home?" Carly asked him calmly.

"No." Freddie shook his head. But his tone deceived him.

"Liar." Nina coughed into her hand. Freddie shot her a look that clearly meant "shut up, don't ruin this for me."

"Freddie..." Carly waited.

"Yes..." Freddie answered reluctantly. Carly smiled.

"I thought we talked about this. We can be buds, but you got to get over this crush thing."

"I am over it." Freddie insisted exasperatedly. "Seriously. I'm in love with you. You just wanna be friends and I'm totally cool with that."

"Are you?" Nina couldn't help asking. Freddie finally observed her in one glance of an eye.

"And who are you to judge me?" Freddie asked, sounding a bit nervous as if Nina was going to blow his cover.

"Because to me, it sounds pretty obvious that you're obsessed with her." Nina answered.

"I am not." Freddie denied, a little too loudly. Nina only looked at him weirdly while Carly only laughed.

"Oh God." Carly finally unlocked her door. "Come on in, Nina."

Nina followed in after Carly while she closed the door on Freddie. Nina was in awe as she looked around the apartment. It definitely looked like an artist lived here. That was for sure.

"Nice place." Nina complimented.

"Thanks." Carly smiled before calling out, "Spencer!"

"Hey, kiddo," Nina looked up to find a hand waving down from the ceiling. "Just taking some pics of my robot sculpture." Nina noticed a robot made out of bottles, literally. Cool!

"Smile!" Spencer took another snapshot at his creation.

"You know," Carly stepped up, smiling at her older brother. "For most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it would be weird."

"Extremely." Nina added, chuckling.

Spencer suddenly leaned down so that his head was sticking down. "You're saying I'm abnormal?"

"Do I need to say it?" Carly said. "Come down here before you hurt yourself! I want you to meet my friend."

"No worries, I'll be down in a sec. Once I untangle my leg from this pipe and-OH!" Nina jumped as Spencer suddenly fell down on the floor from the ceiling.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Nina winced. That fall had to hurt.

The only response she got from Spencer was, "Please help me stand up." Together, she and Carly helped hoist Spencer back up to his feet.

"God, are you okay? That fall sounded pretty harsh." Nina observed.

"Yeah-nope." Spencer said as he grasped his shoulder in pain. "I dislocated my shoulder. One sec," And then Spencer literally jumped into the air and purposely fell on his shoulder. Nina looked at him confused.

"So... you land on your shoulder to fix it?" Nina looked at Spencer perplexed and a bit amused as Spencer jumped back up.

"Yup." Spencer shook out his shoulder. "That fixed her."

"Wow. Just wow." Nina couldn't help but say. "Your brother is quite the eccentric one I assume."

"Very." Carly agreed.

"Oh hey, you must be Francisca's granddaughter. I'm Spencer, Spencer Shay." He held out his hand as Nina gratefully shook it.

"I'm Nina, nice to meet you, Spencer."

"And you're from Cali?" Spencer asked.

"The sunshine state." Nina nodded.

"Nice. Love it there. I remember this one time, me and my buddy Socko went camping up there and we almost got mauled by a bear once."

"Socko?" Nina asked confused. Who named their kid Socko?

"He makes socks." Spencer clarified as if it were important information.

"Oh, I'll remember that." Nina smiled, trying to make a good impression.

"So, listen, Spence, I need a favor." Carly said.

"Sure," Spencer nodded.

"I have to tape a bunch of auditions at school on Saturday."

"Fun." Spencer replied.

"No, not really." Carly shook her head. "Anyway, would you let me borrow your video camera?"

"I would..."

"Awesome."

"Though, I can't." Spencer finished. Carly gave him a perplexed look.

"Why not?"

Spencer laughed nervously before reaching behind him and pulling out one of his "creations".

"I made it into a squirrel." Spencer said with a serious voice. Carly only laughed while Nina looked downright confused.

"Should I be worried about him?" Nina whispered in Carly's ear.

"Don't worry. This is normal."

"Right." Nina drawled out as Spencer smiled at his 'squirrel'.

-0-

"So, how was school, _ninas_?" Francisa, Marina and Nina's grandmother, asked when the family was having dinner.

Marina finished swallowing a bite as she said, "Class was surprisingly great today. All the kids were really good in class. It was easy-peasy."

"And how about you, _bebe_?" Brielle, Nina's mother, asked. Nina finished swallowing her bite.

"It was _gran_." Nina said. "Nana, you know Carly Shay next door? We've been hanging out. She's really nice."

Francisca nodded in agreement. "Both Carly and her brother are both awfully nice. Good people. Though I sometimes wonder about the Spencer boy. Sometimes he's about _loco en la membrana_."

"Why's that?" Marina asked in curiosity.

"I don't know how to explain it really." Francisca sighed. "No doubt, he's a good boy. But he does do some of the strangest things."

"Like today," Nina spoke up, "he invented a video cameria into a squirrel. I mean, it was kind of cool but I don't know, he seems a bit over the top."

"Sometimes eccentric people are better than boring people." Marina pointed out.

"True." Brielle agreed.

"Hey ma," Nina caught her mother's attention. "On Saturday, my friend Carly invited me to hang out with her. Is that okay?"

Brielle seemed to think it over. "Sounds fine. What do you think, ma'ma?"

Francisca shrugged. "Don't you think she's old enough to hang out with her friends on a weekend?"

"I suppose... yeah... _sigue adelante_." Brielle said go right ahead in Spanish. Nina grinned.

"Thank you, ma."

-0-

On Saturday, Nina walked into the school building with Carly. While Carly was busy talking on the phone, Nina was the first to discover Freddie's little technology camp he set up in the corner.

"Oh my God!" Nina gasped. Carly looked at her in confusion before exclaiming, "Oh my God!"

Freddie held up his hands as if to impress Carly. "What do you think of my equipment?"

Nina scoffed. It was incredibly obvious he had a thing for Carly. Actually from what it seemed like, more than a thing.

"I just asked for your video camera." Carly said. "What is all this?"

"It's like I've landed into an episode of Bill Nye: the Science Guy." Nina commented, still in shock from all the unnecessary equipment.

Freddie explained in his 'nerd talk' over which equipment was what until he brought up a tray with a daisy, bottle of orange juice and a bagel.

Looks like Carly's got him wrapped around her finger, Nina thought.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Nina couldn't help but say. Freddie gave her an offended look while Carly looked amused. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Sam strutting into the building with a coffee.

"Hey, who invited the doof." Then Sam noticed Nina. "Oh, look who it is. Castro chick, you know what. I'm gonna start calling you Cali."

"I prefer Nina."

"And I'm calling you Cali. Deal with it." Sam retorted, taking a huge gulp of her coffee while keeping her eyes on Nina.

"Oh man," Freddie complained. "I didn't know _that _was gonna be here."

Nina only smirked in amusement.

"She, I'm a she, Freddie as in girl." Sam drawled out like she was talking to a baby.

"Just keep your hands off my equipment!" Freddie warned her.

While Freddie and Sam were arguing, Nina stepped by Carly. "Let me guess, their always like this?"

"That is correct." Carly said.

Finally, Sam stepped up to Freddie and said, "Carly, will never love you."

Carly rolled her eyes while Nina muttered, "Ouch."

Freddie snapped. "That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"

Carly stepped up and gave him a sweet smile, "Please stay." Then Freddie set down his stuff with a satisfactory smile.

"Okay." Freddie nodded.

"Yup, he's definitely whipped." Nina broke the silence.

"Okay, I think I like this girl now." Sam smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nina.

-0-

The girls all sat down at a table in the middle of the room with Carly in the middle, Sam on her right, and Nina on her left.

"Okay, Jeb," Carly said as the first person came up to audition on the stage. "You ready to audition?"

"Yup." the boy nodded. "I will be performing a scene from a French play."

"Okay." Sam said, clearly disturbed.

"We don't know what that means but knock us out." Carly said before looking at Freddie. "Rolling?"

Freddie started recording.

Then the real nightmare began.

The boy started cawing strangely. "Where did she go?" Then he placed a fake moustache on his face. "I don't know. But when will she be back? I don't know. But where can I find her? I tell you I do not know."

Nina started laughing through half of it. She couldn't help it. Once he was finished, the girls all forced smiles on their faces. They all clapped enthusiastically as the boy ran excitedly offstage.

"Whattya think?" Sam asked.

"I do not know." Carly imitated. Nina started laughing again on her end as Carly and Sam both imitated the nerd.

The next audition was incredibly boring involving a violinist. Sam was trying to stay awake while Carly was asleep and Nina was asleep face first on the table.

After the audition was over, a blonde girl appeared on stage. "I will play the trumpet."

"Great." Carly commented unenthusiastically.

"Nice." Sam added.

"Boring." Nina muttered as both Carly and Sam smirked at her comment.

The blonde girl stepped down the stage while picking up a yellow pogo stick.

"While hopping on this pogo stick." she finished. The girls immediately perked up.

When she started hopping and playing at the same time, Nina, Carly, and Sam all stood up and started clapping.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Carly said.

"Go Amber!" Nina shouted to the girl.

The next audition involved a fat ginger kid who was telling bad jokes and even laughing at them. The girls fake clapped for him, all laughing. Once he left, Nina said, "That wasn't funny."

"Not at all." Sam agreed.

"Nope." Carly added.

"But forget that," Sam stood up from her seat, "Can we please discuss the boy's similarities to Miss Briggs!"

"Yeah except that he doesn't have Miss Briggs crazy, pointy boobs." Carly said.

"I know! What is up with those?!" Sam enthusiastically said.

"She sticks waffle cones in her bra, probably." Nina added, making the two girls laugh.

"I mean, she could poke an eye out with those things." Sam replied.

"Okay, we better calm down." Carly said, looking down at the list. "We still got eleven more kids to see."

Both Nina and Sam complained.

Up on the stage, the next contestant was a dark-skinned boy who was badly beat boxing.

"And I was wrong." Carly said after a moment. Nina looked at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression.

-0-

That Saturday night after hosting all those auditions, Nina went back home with Carly and Sam. All of them fell asleep on the couch after an exhausting day. Carly was the first one to wake up first as she tried waking the other two girls up.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, yawning while Nina was struggling to open her eyes.

"Late." Carly clarified. "What time is your mom gonna pick you up?"

"Not." Sam answered, taking a drink of water. "I told her you invited me to spend the night."

"I didn't invite you to spend the night." Carly said, standing up from the couch.

"Well, you should, cause I'm not leaving." Sam replied. Nina smirked.

"That's what she said." Nina commented making the blonde roll her eyes at her.

"What about you, Nina?" Carly asked while hopping on the computer.

"They know I'm crashing here."

"Cool." Carly nodded.

"Watcha doing?" Sam asked in a drowsy voice.

"Making sure that Freddie put the auditions online." Carly answered. "I told Miss Briggs to look them up on Splash Face tonight and watch them in the morning."

"I kinda hate Miss Briggs." Sam commented while Nina scoffed.

"Kinda?"

"You get my point." Sam waved off. "Anyways, I remember one time she called me a demon-"

"NO!" Carly shouted, making Nina jump from her spot on the couch.

"Oh, yeah," Sam continued in an oblivious tone. "Because I put that raw chicken in her-"

"Shut up and come look at this!" Carly purposely interrupted, waving for Nina and Sam to check out the computer.

"What? Freddie didn't upload the auditions?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"No. He uploaded us." Carly corrected. Nina widened her eyes.

"What?" Nina asked in horror.

"Look!" Carly pointed at the monitor as the girls peered in for a closer look. Sure enough, the three girls were being taped while insulting Miss Briggs. They were so dead if Briggs found the video.

"What the heck?!" Nina was beyond pissed that Freddie filmed them.

"That's us!" Sam pointed out the obvious.

"Sure is!" Carly replied.

"He wasn't supposed to tape us!" Sam shouted. All at once, the girls started freaking out of Briggs possibly finding the video. Finally Sam said, "Okay, okay, chillax. Look, see the view count, only twenty seven people have clicked on it."

"Okay, good." Both Nina and Carly sighed in relief. Then Carly peered over Sam's shoulder to inspect more closely. "Sam..."

"Mmm..." Sam hummed.

"THAT'S TWENTY SEVEN THOUSAND!" Carly screamed in her ear making Sam fall off the chair in surprise.

"Oh my God..." Nina started freaking out. "We are screwed..."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Carly said sarcastically.

-0-

_Oh. My. God._ Nina watched with her eyes wide open from her place on Carly's couch as Sam literally broke through Freddie's door and ended up dragging him across the floor into Carly's apartment.

_Damn, this chick is badass. Now I know not to mess with her._

Freddie was squirming and freaking out as Sam finally dropped his feet and he stood up in a frenzy wreck. Actually noticing him, Nina saw that he was wearing red long-sleeved pajamas with matching pajama bottoms. _Should I even comment on that? No. I think I'll be the nice person and keep that to myself._

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Freddie screamed, standing up and glaring at Sam.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH US?!" Nina shrieked back just as loud in his face as he only shot her a look. "DON'T YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH _YOU_?!" Freddie looked at me confused.

Finally, Carly cut the ice. "Why did you film us at the auditions?"

"Oh," Freddie shrugged. "Cause you guys were being funny."

"Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permission." Sam cut in. Freddie gave her an offended look.

"I didn't." Freddie said, heading towards the computer. "I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions."

Nina scoffed. "Bullshark, Freddie."

"You did the opposite." Carly added.

"What? There's no way I - uh oh." Freddie made an "o" shape as he looked at the damage he created.

Nina mockingly totted her lips, shaking her head as if she were disappointed. "Shame on you, Freddie. Shame on you."

"Just take us off the site!" Carly said exasperatingly.

"Okay," Freddie assured her, "Just give me a sec."

Then Carly began to freak out again. "Oh, this is not good! This is so not good! Anyone, anyone in the world, can just click and see everything we did and said today!"

"So embarrassing and if Miss Briggs..." Sam was cut off by a worried Carly.

"Don't even talk about it!" Carly freaked.

"Hey, just simmer down. Freddie will have it fixed in no time." Nina assured her, trying to calm her down since she was starting to turn a bit crazy.

"Ha! Got it!" Nina sighed in relief as she heard Freddie say, "You see, it says, at your request, the video will be removed..."

"Oh thank God." Carly breathed out.

"Hooray!" Nina pumped her fists.

"Finally!" Sam added.

But their hopes were instantly crushed as Freddie continued, "Tomorrow morning."

Carly, Sam and Nina all complained.

"Do you know how many more thousands of people could see that by then?" Carly asked Freddie, standing next to him.

Freddie held his hands up in defense. "Before you get all freaked out, Splash Face has message boards."

"So..." Sam echoed.

"So, let's see what people are saying about the video." Freddie said. Nina groaned and rubbed her face. _I didn't want to hear the comments._

"If any of you care for me, you won't let me hear this!" Nina covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Freddie was looking through the comments. "Um, okay, here's one: Carly, you and your friends Sam and Nina cracked me up. Funny stuff." _Wow, wasn't expecting that._

"Great," Carly said sarcastically, "that was only one kid."

"Wait," Freddie continued, "Slackerboy314 wrote Carly, Nina, and Sam, you chicks are hilarious. When's your next show?" _Wow. This was not the response I was expecting. Are we really __that __funny?_ "And this kid says: you guys are way better than most of the puke here on Splash Face."

"Wow," Sam said surprised. Nina nodded her head in agreement.

"Double wow," Nina said.

"Triple wow," Carly added, making Nina chuckle.

"They love us." Sam said. _Is it me or am I dreaming? Did people actually just comment positive things on my humor? That's new._

"Yeah," Carly said before adding, "More than puke." They all laughed at that.

-0-

The next morning before school started, Nina walked into the kitchen to find Nana making her own recipe of breakfast burritos, her favorite.

"Morning, Nana," She greeted, kissing her cheek as she prepared her breakfast.

"Oh, morning, _bebe_," she replied back, working around the kitchen as I took a seat at the kitchen table. A moment later, Marina came in with a sigh, still in her robe.

"Have any of you seen my hairbrush?" she asked in a rush, her long hair looking like a rat's nest. Nina hid her chuckle at her appearance. _Looked like someone's having a bad hair day._

"Well, good morning to you too, _chica_," Nana said sarcastically. Marina groaned and rubbed her eyes before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Nana. I'm just in a hurry. Need to make a good impression to keep my job." Marina said absentmindedly as she zoomed by and gave Nana a kiss on the cheek and hustled out of the kitchen to get ready.

"_Chica loca_." Nana said with a roll of her eyes at the older brunette. This time, Nina started to laugh out loud while Nana handed her the breakfast burrito. _Yum!_

"Where's ma?" Nina asked while taking a bite. Nana sighed.

"Working." she said, preparing herself a burrito. "She's been working two jobs in order to get more money to finally open up her future boutique."

"Has she found a location to open it up yet?" Nina asked.

"She's looking for a place in her price range, _novia_." Nana told her. Nina nodded understandingly. _Poor ma. Ever since dad died, she's been working so hard to get money. Which is why we moved in with Nana, so that way she wouldn't have to worry about paying rent._

Poor ma.

-0-

While they were at school, Nina waited with Carly and Sam as they waited for Miss Briggs. _When the heck was she gonna get here? We've been waiting for what it seemed like hours!_

"Where's Miss Briggs?" Carly said exasperated. Nina couldn't blame her. She was getting peeved off too. "What if she saw it?"

"The video was off by yesterday morning." Sam tried assuring her.

"What if she saw it before it was off?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Well, it was Sunday." Nina told her.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with me. "She was probably at church."

"What church would let Miss Briggs through the door?" Carly snapped. Nina had to admit, girl had a point.

As if God heard, Miss Briggs came strutting down the stairs towards them. Nina suppressed a gulp from the sight of her. All three of them planted fake smiles on their faces as Briggs approached. _Don't look her in the eye. Don't look her in the eye. Or I'll turn to stone!_ _Oh crap. She's here! Quick, make no sudden movements!_

"Hello Carly," she greeted with a smile. Nina wasn't not sure if it was real or fake. _Who am I kidding? She obviously doesn't have a heart!_ "Samantha," she gave Sam a look. Then she looked at Nina. _Holy cheese and bagels_! "Mina…"

"It's _Nina_." She corrected feebly.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BACK?!" Nina jumped back and hid behind Carly as Briggs practically shouted in her face. _Calm those pointy boobs Briggs before they blow up!_

Quickly changing the subject, Carly said, "Um, listen, we couldn't get the video online, so here's a DVD of every kid who auditioned on Saturday."

She took the DVD. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Sure!" Carly shrugged.

"I'll try not to poke a hole through this with my pointy bosoms." As if on cue, Sam and Carly and Nina all looked at each other in horror. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Don't look Medusa in the eye!_

"She saw the video." Sam said in conclusion. Carly tried getting us out of the mess by apologizing.

"We're so sorry!" The only response we got from Briggs was her walking away. Then Carly called her name.

"What?" she snarled as she turned around.

Carly held up a paper. "This is a list of all the kids that I think should participate on the talent show."

Briggs snatched the paper. "Snorting milk, pogo stick hopping. These aren't talents!"

"They were the most fun kids to watch!" Sam added.

Briggs snorted. "Riiight…"

"Wait," Carly stopped her. "So you're not gonna let any of the kids be picked to be on the show?!"

"That's right," she grinned, "Girls." All of them had frowns on their faces.

"Well, that went well." Nina muttered sarcastically.

"Extremely." Carly added.

"Eh, not really." Sam shook her head.

Then they heard the awful sound of beat boxing from behind them. They turned around to find the dark-skinned boy rapping badly and beat boxing.

He kept on making noises and finally Nina snapped, "Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?!"

"No one enjoys that!" Carly added. He frowned at them and then started to walk away.

"That's right, Bubba! Keep walking!" Nina yelled after him.

-0-

After school was over, Nina walked home with Carly, and Sam. Carly angrily stormed into her apartment. "I am so mad!" she vented. Nina couldn't blame her. She was equally angry.

"Me too!" Sam agreed.

"Me three!" Nina added as she closed her door shut.

Sam sighed as she dropped her backpack before saying out of the blue, "I need some ham!"

"Seriously, this is the worst!" Carly kept complaining as they all went into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it!" Nina sighed, leaning against the counter.

"You don't gotta convince me!" Sam said while digging through the fridge, pulling out a pan of ham.

Then the door knocked. Carly sighed as she trailed over to answer it. "I'll tell you something! She is what's wrong with the world!" It happened to be nerdy Freddie at the door. He looked at Carly confused.

"Who's what's wrong with the world?"

"Medusa." Nina answered. He looked even more confused.

"Briggs." Carly concluded for him as Freddie went 'o'.

"Well, hey, at least she got that brown lump taken off her nose!" Freddie said, walking into the kitchen next to Nina.

"I just hate it when adults can control of what kids do and say. It ticks me off." Carly exclaimed.

"Why do they put a bone right in the middle of the ham?" Sam complained. Nina just realized Sam rhythms with ham. _Can you say ironic?_

Carly closed the fridge and had a weird look in her eye. "Hey, remember all the stuff that the kids wrote on those message boards."

"Yuppers." Nina nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said, digging through the ham with a knife.

"Things like you guys should upload more videos and when's your next show and we want more... let's give em more." Carly said with a twinkle in her eye.

"More?" Freddie questioned.

"Okay." Sam said in a questionable tone.

"Go on," Nina gestured her.

"Doing a web show," Carly got to the point. "Online, every week." _Actually, it sounded like a fun idea._

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it can be whatever we want it to be." Carly explained. "No adults to say you can't do this or can't do that. We can do whatever we want. Say whatever we want."

"Does this mean I have to do, like, work and stuff?" Sam asked. Nina laughed.

"Is that a complaint?" Nina asked with a smirk. Sam shook her head with a glob of meat stuck in her mouth making her laugh out loud even more.

"Well, Sam, if you're gonna do a show, you gotta work for it." Carly said.

"Meh, make it your show. I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick." Sam spoke.

"Wait, what's the show gonna be about?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, are we gonna do different topics every week or what?" Nina added with a questionable glance towards Carls.

"Anything," Carly told them, "Something different every week. But for the first show: kids with bizarre talents."

"Aah, clever." Sam looked at her. "Miss Briggs says no, no, no. We say yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I say hell yeah." Nina said with a grin.

"Great." Carly smiled.

"Hey," Freddie spoke up, "Why don't we call the show iCarly? Or even iNina?" Nina immediately shook my head.

"Nope, this was all Carly's idea. The show should be named after her." Nina said.

Carly had a thoughtful look on her face as Freddie continued, "Well, I think iCarly is a great name, you know. I for internet. Carly, you."

"I like it." Sam smiled.

"I love it." Nina grinned.

"That's cool." Carly nodded in agreement.

"And, um, you're gonna need a technical producer. Set up all the lights. Audio. Work the camera."

"Aww, he wants to be our geek." Sam sniggered. Nina flinched as Freddie snapped.

"YOU GOT A BIG MOUTH LADY!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Dude, calm down. I have a paranoid Nana next door." Nina gave him a look to 'shut up'.

Then Spencer decided to show up through the door with a snapped-in-half mannequin. "Hey, look what someone just left in the dumpster! Isn't she amazing?!"

Instead of answering the question, Carly asked, "Can we use the third floor as a TV studio?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"Thank you!" Carly beamed before running up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Nina told him before running up after Carly with Sam and Freddie behind her.

-0-

Marina's P.O.V.

I recently just got home from work and was pouring myself a glass of orange juice when I heard yelling from what it sounded like the next door apartment. I think it was Nina's friend Carly's house or something.

I narrowed my eyes and wondered what the hell was going on there. Well, a little checkup wouldn't hurt I suppose.

"I'll be right back, Nana," I called before walking out the front door and standing outside apartment 8-C.

I knocked once and I heard a voice from inside say, "Come in." So I did. But I was instantly surprised when I walked in that the apartment looked a lot different than what I was expecting.

I noticed a lot of different whacky sculptures all around the place.

And then I noticed a man standing up by the stairs with a broken mannequin in his arms. Wait a second, didn't my ma throw that thing out this morning in the dumpsters?

The guy, whom I assumed was Spencer, from what Nana has told me, turned around to look at me and said, "Whoa," and then he dropped the mannequin.

But that wasn't the only weird thing that happened, his pants also dropped to his ankles, revealing ducky underwear. Aww, that's adorable. But not as adorable as me awkwardly standing here.

"Um, hi," I stuck my hands in my pockets, trying not to laugh. "You're pants fell down."

He looked down and exclaimed, "Oh!" Before hastily pulling them back up and buckling them. I took the time to actually get a good look at him. Short cropped brown hair, brown eyes, tall, lanky. Not bad.

"Is this what happens every time you officially meet your neighbor?" I asked, trying to suppress laughter as Spencer stumbled over to me, standing taller about a foot. Not my fault I was short.

"No, not really." He struggled with his pants. "Not the usual hot girl next door." He blushed when he realized he said that. "I mean..."

At this point, I started to laugh and said, "Don't sweat it. It's cool. I'm Marina," I held out my hand, shaking his in a firm grip.

"Spencer." He greeted back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled before finally looking around. "So, you're the artist?"

"That's correct." Spencer said, still struggling to buckle his pants. Again, no comment on that.

"Wow," I looked at a particular robot-looking sculpture. "Is that a robot?"

"Made out of bottles." Spencer said as if he were proud. Wow, actually pretty creative.

"Nice. I'm an art teacher myself. This kind of stuff is really cool." I said with a smile, looking at all of his projects.

"Isn't it?" Spencer said with a strained voice. I assume his buckle was broken. Once again, no comment.

"Well, I guess I'll get back. I just wanted to check on my little sister, Nina." I said.

"_You're _Nina's sister?" Spencer asked as if he were in shock.

I nodded as if it were the most obvious thing. "Well, yeah," I looked at my watch, "_Mierda_! I gotta go! I guess I'll see you around, new neighbor."

"Yeah, sounds great." Spencer smiled.

"Well, again, it was nice to meet you." I shook hands with him once again.

"You too." Then his pants finally fell down again and pooled around his ankles. "My pants came undone again, didn't they?"

"Do new neighbors always have this effect on you?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, your Nana sure didn't." Spencer shuddered.

"I didn't think so." I opened his door and waved. "Later."

"Bye." Spencer called as I shut the door.

Well, that was _interesting_.

-0-

Nina's P.O.V.

I'm not gonna lie. I was incredibly nervous. I was about to go live with Carly and Sam in a new web show in less than a minute!

Holy crap! Holy cheeseballs! Holy guacamole!

Carly finished helping me straighten my curly hair, and we were all hurrying when Freddie yelled that we had 52 seconds.

Carly pressed the button to her elevator and called out our names.

"Sorry, I had to pee!" Sam said as we ran into the elevator.

"You always have to pee." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well that or I'll have to explode."

"That's gross." I wrinkled my nose. Sam only smirked as if it were amusing.

Finally the elevator doors closed and we began to move up. Carly asked us both if we knew what to do. We all went over of what we were supposed to say and do. Trust me, I was still hella nervous but I knew what to do!

As we ran out of the elevator, I asked Carly, "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect." she replied, fixing my hair a bit. I helped fix some of Sam's blonde coils of curls as we all hurried up and made sure we all looked good.

Then Sam told Carly she had something on her cheek and we all began to freak out as Freddie chanted, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Hey there, people of earth." Carly greeted to the camera as I planted a cheesy smile on my face.

"I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we like to call iCarly."

"She's Carly." Sam pointed at Carly.

"She's Sam."

"Sam I am." Sam then pointed at me. "And she's Cali."

"More like Nina," I said chuckling before pointing to both of them, "Carly, Sam then Nina."

"Carly, Sam," Carly repeated.

"I think their clear." Sam butt in.

"Demonstrate the thing." Carly gestured to the blue remote in my hands.

"Oh yeah," I was about to say but Sam interrupted.

"Thanks to our dorky friend Freddie."

"That's disrespectful!" Freddie shouted from behind the camera, clearly offended.

"We can do this," I said as I pressed a particular button that made applauding noise. "And this," cue sad crowd noise, "And of course, this," I pressed another button that led to our random dancing bit Sam came up with.

I whipped my hair as we all did random and stupid dance moves before I clicked the button off.

"Got a little whip lash," I said, my body swaying a bit, a little dizzy.

"Okay," Carly laughed. "Tonight we're gonna show you some kids with some super insane talents!"

"Freakshow!" Sam hollered as Carly whispered for her to stop it.

"Okay, this first freak we're gonna show you," Carly elbowed me and I corrected myself, "I mean, first kid we're gonna show you is gonna take a glass of milk."

"And it's so deliciously gross." Sam added.

"Snort the milk up into his nose," Carly said.

"And the best thing ever," I said.

"Is that the milk squirts out of his eye!" Carly concluded.

"I wanna marry this boy!" Sam added which made me giggle.

"Let's bring him out!" Carly exclaimed as we gestured for the boy to come out.

"Whoo!" I pressed the button as freakshow #1 came out.

"Okay, Simon. Are you ready to blow people away with your freakishly talent?" Carly asked enthusiastically.

"Do it!" Sam nearly growled in excitement.

"You know you want too!" I sang, encouraging him.

"Drumroll, please," Carly asked me. I gladly did so. We all waited in anticipation as Simon snorted the milk through his nose and actually squirted it out of his eye!

"Got milk?" I asked to the camera as Carly and Sam started squealing.

Tonight was actually pretty fun. And the nervous anxiety was finally wearing off. By the end of the night, we were getting ready to end our first webcast.

"Whoa! Looking at that goat made me hungry," Sam said after we saw a girl with her goat. I only playfully rolled my eyes.

"You can eat soon because our very first webcast is almost over." Carly said. I pouted and clicked the 'awww' button.

"No, no, no, don't be sad! We still got one more kid with a weird talent!" Carly assured. "But first..."

"Here's some stuff you need to know." Sam said.

"If you liked our show, tell your friends." Carly told the camera.

"Your cousins." Sam added.

"People you hate." I added.

"All people of this planet." Sam smiled.

"We're gonna be here live online every week at iCarly . com" Carly said in conclusion.

"In fact, Nina's gonna take my tonsils out right here!" Sam said excitedly.

I scoffed. "No. I might puke all over you."

"She's lying." Carly told the camera.

"But how awesome would that be?" Sam asked. "Oh! And if you wanna send us a video..."

"Of you doing or saying anything cool..." Carly said.

"Bathing in ketchup, jumping on a trampoline with a banana..." I added.

"Telling a joke, eating a bug..." Sam also added.

"Just send the video clip to us!" Carly said.

"Carly, Nina and me." Sam said.

"Carly, Sam and me." I spoke up.

"At iCarly . com" Carly added.

"And if its cool enough," Sam replied.

"We'll show it on iCarly." I said, smiling.

"Okay, our last kid with a freakish talent is named Tarren James. And she's about to play us out." Carly said.

"With her trumpet," Sam added.

"With a little extra twist. Hit that button!" Carly pointed at me which I did with a smile as we all stood out of the way while he Tarren chick came out with her pogo stick and trumpet.

We all cheered for her as she started to hop. Then we all began to hop with her as we started saying random things as Freddie was about to wrap up the show

"And we're clear!" Freddie exclaimed as we all cheered and jumped up and down excitedly.

Best. Night. Of. My. Life.

-0-

"Oh! Here it is!" Freddie exclaimed as we were looking up how many views our show had.

"How many?" Carly asked, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Thirty-seven thousand!" Freddie said. Instantly, all three of us girls screamed as we hugged each other. I couldn't believe this. It felt so surreal.

Again, we were so excited we started jumping up and down and soon, Carly's older brother Spencer joined us before he finally asked, "Why are we happy?"

"Cause, our very first webshow rocked!" Carly told him.

"And over thirty-seven thousand people were watching!" Sam added.

"Get out!" Spencer yelled in excitement. He pulled Carly in for an awkward hug. "My baby sister's a webstar."

"Hey," Sam said, "We should have a party to celebrate!"

"Not a bad idea." I replied with a shrug. Carly and Freddie agreed.

"Yes, we should." Spencer said as we all looked at him. "But it shouldn't be a normal, regular party."

"Oh no," Carly said sarcastically.

"It needs to be something different, something wonderfully random..."

"Crazy hat party." Carly suggested making Spencer snap his fingers at her.

-0-

I had to admit, this random crazy hat party was fun. Carly and her brother were geniuses. Carly ended up letting me borrow her pink cowgirl hat with a tiara embedded on it.

Carly and Sam also ended up introducing me to a lot more kids from our school. A lot of people seemed really nice so far.

I think it was time for me to break out of my shy shell and bloom into a social butterfly especially since I've been shy for practically my entire life.

"Hey cupcake," Sam greeted Carly before me, "Sup Cali."

"Greetings, Sam," I smiled.

"There you are," Carly said before touching her crazy hat. "Nice hat."

"Really cool." I added, looking it over.

"Back at ya both." Sam grinned.

"Hi," we all turned around to find a teen girl and her younger sister. It looked like they had autograph books. "Can we get your autograph?"

"We love iCarly!" the young one exclaimed excitedly. I looked at Carly and Sam perplexed. An autograph? Are we really that good? Apparently.

"Sure." We all shrugged and began to sign their books. It was really weird, foreign feeling. Plus we only had one webshow so far.

"There you go!"

"Thanks!"

"I love you Carly!" the little girl surprisingly hugged Carly and I smiled at the image. That was so cute!

"Wow, I just signed an autograph!" Carly said.

"Weird, isn't it?" I added.

"Better get used to it. iCarly's a great show!" Sam encouraged. She was right. "You might get famous!" she lightly punched Carly's shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm gonna like that..." Carly shrugged. Then as if God was listening in on our conversation, three incredibly cute guys walked over.

"Hey," the first one greeted. "Saw your webshow." They all looked at each other. "Pretty hot."

Me and Carly and Sam all gave each other girlish, excited looks.

"Well thanks..." I tried fixing my hair.

"Yeah..." Carly giggled.

"Thanks very much..." Sam added, smiling.

"So you guys wanna dance?"

"Yes!" Carly didn't hesitate.

"I say hell to the yes!" I added enthusiastically.

"Cool!" they smiled as they walked to the dance floor.

Carly looked at us. "I think I'm gonna like it."

"There's the iCarly spirit!" I patted her arm as we all smiled and laughed before walking to the middle of the living room where we started to dance. I playfully bumped into Carly and Sam as we all had our fun.

Then I saw a fat kid running with Spencer's mannequin, erm which used to be my mother's. Anyways, the fat kid was laughing in a very creepy way and Spencer chased after him, screaming the entire time of who invited him!

The rest of the night, we laughed, we smiled, we shared, we celebrated.

Our first webshow of iCarly was a huge success!


End file.
